fruitheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fruit Heroes: The Game Show
Fruit Heroes: The Game Show is a British game show devised by Jacques Antoine and shown on CITV in the United Kingdom. It will possibly air in August 2019. It's based on the show "Fruit Heroes". It is set in "The Fruit Centre", a building that features different challenges, Each show has a team of 6 contestants travelling across the building, competing in a range of different challenges, with a "Star" won for each challenge successfully completed. The contestants will need 5 of the stars. If they don't have enough, a contestant(s) wil need to be sacrificed in "The Lost Temple". Upon reaching the centre hub, the contestants who obtained their fruity pieces need to attend and the team have to collect as many "Fruit Tokens" as possible in the allotted time to win the prize. It is presented by Dick and Dom, with Dick being Presenter 1 and Dom being Presenter 2. The Entrance and Games The contestants would get off the bus, and then Presenters 1 & 2 would introduce the contestants and themselves, then they get to the building, in which they have to pull some heavy ropes to get access into the building. Then the 45 minute timer will start by a bell. Part 1 & Stars The first set of challenges the contestants have to complete is to win a certain number of "Stars". Five Stars were needed, and if they got more that five, they could give it to Barney Blackberry, the guardian of the Blackberry Fruit Piece. These stars, once won, are used to open the gate to activate the "Fruity Games", the second part of the game where contestants have to find the "Fruity Peices". The challenges that are set to win the Stars are located in small cells around the maze, with an electronic timer outside to give the contestant a time limit (around 1, 2, or 2:30 minutes, depending on the game) to complete it; Presenter 1 (Dick) would start the timer upon saying to a contestant that their time starts now. If a contestant fails to leave the challenge room before the time runs out, or makes a mistake (Automatic Lock-in), he or she is locked in. If they are short of Stars to open the gate then team members are 'sacrificed' for Stars, one team member for each Star short. The 'sacrificed' contestants are then placed in "The Lost Temple" and locked in. These team member(s) remain(s) for the rest of the game, and are therefore unable to contribute any more for the team. Lock-ins A major hazard for contestants on the show is the risk of being locked in a game room. There were two ways a contestant could be locked in: * Exceeding the time limit: The contestant was reliant on timecheck information shouted in by the host and/or their teammates outside. If the contestant failed to exit the game room within the time limit, Presenter 2 (Dom) would keep the door firmly closed and the contestant would be locked in. * "Automatic lock-in" games: In a minority of games, the contestant could also be locked in by committing a foul. Typically this meant either setting off an alarm three times or by touching the floor if this was forbidden for that game. If the contestant triggered the condition they would be locked in instantly, irrespective of whether or not they had obtained the crystal. Any contestants locked in were unable to take any further part in proceedings (Only in Part 1) until they were set free. Part 2 & Fruit Pieces Challenges there are 20 Challenges. The name of the game may change, but the game itself usually remains the same. Here is a selection of some of these challenges: Category:Fruit Heroes Category:Shows Category:Game Shows